


Right

by btamin



Series: HP Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Supportive Ron and Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: Ron knew Harry liked Draco before anyone else.Read it in Chinesehere!





	

It was a late Saturday night. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the sofa in front of the Gryffindor common room’s fireplace. Harry’d already gone to bed after getting fed up with the two of them for telling him that he was over thinking everything about Malfoy. The hearth crackled and popped in the comfortable silence of the empty common room.

“Y'know,” Ron began after fidgeting with his hands for a while, “don’t you think Harry’s a little too obsessed with Malfoy?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.

“I don’t know. Maybe Harry _likes_ the git.” Ron said without confidence. Hermione’s head snapped up.

“Harry liking Malfoy?” she asked incredulously. “I don’t know, Ron. That seems pretty far-fetched.”

“No, think about it,” Ron said defensively. “Ever since first year, they’ve been going at each other for what reason? They’re always bickering and gearing each other up just for the hell of it. They’re just pulling each other’s pigtails, but they’re both too stupid to realize.”

Hermione didn’t seem convinced. “Well we do know why they’re like this. Malfoy insulted Harry in the beginning of first year, remember? And that’s been going on for the past six years.” She shut her book and leaned back into the sofa as she talked. “And I don’t think Harry’s gay, either. At least, I won’t assume so until he’s told us.”

“I guess,” Ron muttered.

“Besides, I don’t think I’ve never noticed Harry looking at guys that way,” Hermione reasoned. “Cho was the first in the five years we knew him, I think.” Ron seemed to be trying to think back on how Harry looked at various guys at Hogwarts, but quickly shook his head as if his memory was failing him.

“It’s getting late,” Hermione smiled. “We should get to bed.” Ron nodded and got up first, gently pulling her up from the seat. They held hands for the short walk to the staircase, and shared a quick peck on the lips before parting.

“Good night.”

♢♢♢

Weeks passed since Ron and Hermione’s late night conversation, and they hadn’t brought it up since; it was a forgotten and irrelevant conversation — well, at least it was.

Harry came through the portrait hole during one of their free periods, hair more disheveled than usual, tie out of place, overall looking somewhat distressed.

“Oh, where we’re you, mate?” Ron asked. “Hermione’s looking through my potions essay if y — ”

“I have to tell you guys something,” Harry cut in. Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows in worry.

“Does it have to do something with Malfoy?” She asked cautiously. Harry swallowed nervously.

“Yes.” Ron and Hermione looked at each other in slight exasperation. He was going to go off again about how he was up to someth–

“I kissed him,” Harry blurted out.

They froze mid-breath.

“You what?” Ron asked, eyes blown wide.

“I…snogged Malfoy,” Harry said quietly, face slowly turning a Gryffindor scarlet.

“Hold on — I — you — what?” Hermione stuttered.

“I don’t exactly know what happened,” Harry tried to explain. “I followed him into an empty Transfiguration classroom, and we were fighting like normal — next thing I knew, I had him up against the wall, and we were really close, and…” Harry’s voice faded into nothing as he buried his face into his hands in embarrassment.

“And?” Hermione asked.

“He… leaned in and we started kissing” Harry said, his small voice muffled behind his hands.

“Did you like it?” Ron asked excitedly. Harry only gave back a small nod in reply.

“ _I knew it!_ ” he yelled. “Hermione, what’d I tell you? I _told_ you Harry liked him — you just wouldn’t believe me — Merlin, I’ve bested Hermione Granger —”

“Oh, hush, Ron,” Hermione said quickly and turned to Harry.

“Harry?” she coaxed. “Um, thank you for telling us, firstly.” He nodded.

“I’m sorry, but just to clarify, have you liked Malfoy for a while? Did you know that you did? How long did you know?”

Harry emerged from his shell, replying, “I only just found out that I like him. Looking back, I reckon I’ve liked him for a while.”

“Does he like you back?” Ron jumped in.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. His face was really red afterwards, and he muttered something about when he sees me ‘next time’ when he was leaving.” Ron silently pumped his fist in the air, mouthing _yes!_ , but quickly stopped after noticing Hermione’s glare.

“Well,” Ron grinned clapping his back, “congrats, mate.”

“I hope things work out well between you two,” Hermione said squeezing his hands.

Harry rubbed his face in embarrassment.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see something where Ron wasn't the oblivious one for once. A bit of Romione here too because I can. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this! They make my day and they're what drives me to write more :)


End file.
